The large majority of residential homes as well as commercial properties have double hung windows with a tilt-in sash feature. New construction double hung windows and replacement windows are manufactured primarily today with the tilt-in window sash feature that enables an individual to tilt-in the window sashes from the normal gliding vertical position to a horizontal position allowing the individual to perform maintenance on the window sashes or framework components from inside the residential or commercial property.
While this solves a problem for homeowners, window repair professionals, painters, and professional cleaners, it also creates other problems. Some of the more common problems associated with the tilt-in window sash feature is that there is no predetermined stop for the tilt-in sash when opening to a horizontal position, which can result in damage to the tilt-in window sashes, window sills, and the track mechanism which enables the sashes to glide vertically and to the horizontal tilt-in position. Damage can also be caused to the vinyl, aluminum or wood cladding of the sashes and to the framework itself or to the finish of the window sills, sash, framework, or track mechanism. There are also insulated glass seals that could be damaged by this feature.
There is also the problem of the increasing size and weight of manufactured double hung tilt-in style windows. These window sashes can become heavy or cumbersome, which makes the job of maintaining the window sashes or components of the framework difficult. Also, these windows may comply to various federal and local building code guidelines throughout the United States, requirements concerning wind pressure, high impact resistance and design pressure, and glass, sash and window frame ratings which can also be compromised and or damaged when tilted.
When an individual is trying to perform the tilt-in feature of a double hung window, the individual opens the lower sash to a horizontal position and must hold the sash in place with one hand and perform maintenance with the other hand. Furthermore, if the individual needs to tilt-in the upper sash, the lower sash must be held in the horizontal position while trying to repeat the tilt-in procedure for the upper sash, which can be difficult.
If the window sashes are able to tilt in to the full open downward position, the lower sash comes into contact with the inside window sill, and the leverage created by this arrangement exerts a tremendous amount of pressure on the tilted sash at the point of contact with the window sill and against the track mechanism that allows the window sash to tilt in. This configuration can cause damage to the vinyl, aluminum or wood clad sashes, the framework, the sills, the track mechanism, the insulted glass seals, and the finish of all the above items. Also, the very expensive glass in the window may break, or the newer style vinyl and aluminum welded fused sashes may crack and possibly affect the integrity of the international design pressure ratings, wind pressure ratings and high impact resistance ratings.
Supporting the combined weight of both sashes can be a difficult task, and this risks damage to the sashes or the integrity of the framework especially in view of the fact that modern windows must follow federal and local building codes and comprise design pressure rated, wind pressure rated and high impact rated glass, with window sashes themselves containing double pane, triple pane or more. Often by accident the cumbersomeness of the window sashes or the fatigue of supporting the weight of the window sashes, may result in the sashes being dropped and damaged, the glass and seals being broken, and the sills and the integrity of the track mechanism being compromised.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a safe and easy to use support system for these heavy, tilt-in window sashes for use when the window sashes are to be cleaned, painted and/or repaired that holds the individual window sashes independently of each other at a safe, efficient, and comfortable height for a single person. This enables the user to have both hands free to do such work, without the removal of the sashes from the framework, which may possibly damage the window sashes, glass, or the framework or cause injury to the user.
In the past other devices have been developed for a number of different window applications. However, none of these prior art devices have specifically addressed the unique needs of supporting the individual sashes of a tilt-in window and holding the sashes independently of each other.
One such prior art device comprises a pair of supports with a platform at the top of each support. The platforms hold the top and bottom tilt-in type windows so they can be easily cleaned. However, the main platform body that interacts with the lower sash is not adjustable for height. This device has a predetermined height for the platform. Other prior art devices combine adjustable height bearing stands and roller platform assemblies that can be fixed at a pre-adjusted heights. However, the bearing portions of these devices lack the ability to engage with a window sash.
Another prior art device comprises a static support device and an associated method used to position tilt-in windows into an orientation that is ergonomically efficient for washing. However, this device only holds the lower sash at a particular height and is not able to independently hold the upper sash. This device relies on the lower sash being supported by the device and the upper sash coming into direct contact with the lower sash.
Yet another prior art device comprises a cord tensioned by a spring that supports the sash of a hung window in a stationary position while the sash is tilted for cleaning. However, this device does not address the upper sash and appears to be built into the framework of the window.
At this time none of the prior art devices have been designed to telescope a double platform system to simultaneously hold both lower and upper sashes independently of each other at a tilt-in, horizontal position that is safe, efficient and comfortable for the individual user as to effectively paint, clean or maintain the window sashes, glass or any other component of the window frame construction.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for improved techniques for providing a device for supporting upper and lower sashes of a tilt-in type window independently of each other that is height adjustable and engages the window sashes.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.